The Brave Squadron
by Marie The Crocheter
Summary: Finally, chapters 2 & 3 are up! General Guy has come up with a plan to get rid of the Lil' Sparky, and soon after, that evil Mario comes to try to take the Star Spirit. Will the Shy Squad triumph? Or will they run away in fear? Hmm...
1. Meet the Shy Squad

OK, I am like obsessed with Paper Mario right now... :P This is another behind-the-scenes story, this time about General Guy. It should be longer than my last one, as I'm not done writing yet... I have no idea what inspired me, I guess it was just the fact I LOOOOOOOOOOVE Shy Guys!   
Once again, all the characters are copyrighted to Nintendo and all; they are not mine, except for the Shy Gurl. I made her up; obviously not ALL the Shy Guys are males.  
I hope to continue this soon; sorry I'm being so unearthly slow, people... Always busy...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ten-hut troops! Now show me what the formation is if Mario attacks!"

The Shy Squad simply looked at one another for about two seconds and then ran around screaming. "AAHHHHH! AAAHHHH! EEE!"

I sighed and shook my head. "Why do I even bother" I muttered to myself. "TROOPS! Try again! That's not it! No freaking out!"

"But, scary, Mario will EAT US!!!" a Shy Guy shouted.

"No, he won't. He eats pasta. And the like. Not Shy Guys."

"Shy Guy Pasta? Shy Alfredo? Shy Guy flavored ice cream? How about chicken with Shy Guy sauce? Or Shy Guy with sautéed Koopa? Or Koopa with sautéed Shy Guy?!"

"For the love of GOURMET GUY!"

"What?"

"STOP THINKING ABOUT FOOD FOR TWO SECONDS, WOULD YOU?!"

The big, fat Shy Guy everyone called the Gourmet Guy counted to two. "One Two. OK, I stopped thinking about food for two seconds I think"

"Let's just try the drill again later," I groaned. "And remember: you are to ATTACK Mario, not run away in fear, OK?"

The Shy Squad answered that by running away screaming.

"We have a ways to go," I muttered, "That's for sure"

"Mm, I think I'm going to go outside, General," Gourmet Guy told me. "I just love staring at the clouds and thinking of what food they look like or how they would taste."

"Ah, speaking of that, my dear severely overweight troop, how are things going with wreaking havoc in town?"

"Oh, that! General, I think we're on the verge of total takeover! Every time I go in the bakery they let me raid to my stomach's content! It's great!"

I eyed Gourmet Guy's stomach. Gourmet Guy was HUGE; he looked like he could easily swallow any normal sized Shy Guy in a single gulp! 

"Well, whatever, go out there and make me proud, troop!"

"Yes, sir!" Gourmet Guy saluted, accidentally throwing his fork in the process. His fork proceeded to pin me to the wall by my robe. "Oops, sorry, General Guy"

"Just get OUT"

"Yes, sir!" he scrambled out but tripped and fell, which I'm sure registered on the Richter scale

I first went over various plans for formations and maneuvers my Shy Squad should do in the case of a Mario attack, then went to work on my secret weapon. So what if it was built out of wires, toys, and a single light bulb! No one could stand against it! It would prevail!

Well, at least I hope it would Mario couldn't beat the new improved (if it ever got that far) Shy Squad! Could he?

----------

"General Guy, sir! We have the report, sir!"

"Daily report on Toad Town Takeover?"

"Yes, sir! The TTT record. Oh, hee hee: The Toad Town Takeover Record. The TTTTR. Oh, wait, that would just be TTTTR. Four-T-R. 4TR? Ooh, how about"

"Style Guy! JUST GIVE ME THE DANG REPORT!"

"OK, the 4TR. We've caused chaos in the city!" he stopped. "That's it, general, sir."

"What?! Well, for sure Troops! Give me a more complete Toad Town Takeover Report! 4TR, or whatever the heck you called it. Now, troops!"

"Yes, sir, General Guy!"

"And where's Gourmet Guy?"

"We don't know, sir. Probably eating, sir."

"Yes, you're probably right. Carry on, troops!"

The Style Guy left, him being one of the few who wouldn't run off screaming.

Things are looking good, I thought, _Very good. When, IF, Mario gets back, he'll be in for a nasty Shy Surprise!_

Of course, if he did come back, I certainly hope he would bring no Boos with him; their job was spooking people, and, as you see, it took absolutely nothing to scare a Shy Guy. Hey, that's why we're called "Shy Guys" after all. Some of us, like me and the Gourmet Guy, aren't scared of much, but even we had our weak points

"General Guy, sir!" a frantic Shy Gurl (female Shy Guy) came to me, "We have a problem! There's a a"

"What is it? Shy Gurl? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I HAVE!!!! There's this thing here that's called the Lantern Ghost. It's a ghost with a lantern! It went into the area that me and a few others were in, and it it turned out the light!!!!! AHHHHHH! It was too scary!!!"

"Oh, for the love of OK, Shy Gurl, let me tell you this: darkness never hurt anyone."

"BUT IT'S SCARY!!! There's a real MONSTER in the dark THIS TIME!!! I want my Mommy! Waaaaahhhhh!"

I was getting mad. "I'll handle this Lantern Ghost'! Shy Gurl, cover for me!"

"Um Ok, General"

I started to walk off, then remembered something. "By the way, Shy Gurl, YOU NEVER TOLD ME ITS EXACT LOCATION!!!!!!"

"Red Station, general, sir. Not far from here."

"Red Station?! Oh, that is quite serious." My "hideout" was also near Red Station. "How did it get that far in the Toy Box?"

"Um, sir it's because we wanted to stop it, but running away in fear didn't work too well"

"YOU IDIOT!!!! That is _not _a battle maneuver! Running away in fear _does not _do anything to discourage the enemy."

"It can do something, sir."

"Eh?" I stopped. "What's that, Shy Gurl?"

"Make the enemy think you're so insane that it's not worth fighting you and leave, sir."

I shrugged, not impressed. "Well, whatever That is not the way of a true troop though! With work, we shall make the Shy Squad brave! All will tremble with fear when Shy Squad' is mentioned!"

"Sir, right now everyone breaks out in laughter when we are mentioned, sir."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM, YOU MORON!! We need to make people afraid!"

"Over here, sir, this is where the ghost is." she motioned to a room. "He turned off the light, sir. So we're too scared to go in"

"Problem solved," I muttered, flipping on the light switch.

Shy Gurl gasped. "General Guy, sir! How did you do that?!"

"You're dumber than I thought," I grumbled. "See this switch?"

"Yes, sir."

"Flip it down, light goes off. Flip it up, light goes on." I did so. "See, Shy Gurl?"

She frowned. "I think, but that looks hard, sir. Show me again, sir?"

I did so. "Think you can operate it yourself?"

"No sir It is too high-tech, we'd best just leave it to you, sir."

"Oh, for the love of Well, whatever. Now, where's this ghost'?"

"Over here!" Shy Gurl led me to yet another room. "S-see, in there, sir."

I felt around for the lightswitch. "Funny," I mumbled, "It should be here"

"Um, excuse me sir, I um, I think the big scary ghost like, um, took it off"

"What the?!" I whirled around to see who had spoken. It wasn't Shy Gurl; in fact, it didn't sound like a Shy Guy at all and Shy Gurl was cowering in a corner somewhere. "What in the world?"

The thing that had spoken was a little electric spark with a pacifier in her mouth. "The big scary ghost tried to, like, kidnap me!" she wailed. "This place is scary!"

"You're not a Shy Guy!" I told her. "What on earth _are_ you?!"

"A Lil' Sparky. My name is"

"I don't care about your name! Shy Gurl! Come help me take care of this SHY GURL!! GET OVER HERE! SHY GURL!! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?!!"

"Y-yes sir," was the answer, "But I'm too scared, sir"

"All right, I'll do it my AH! What the?! Where'd the little spark go?"

"Wee, this is fun!" She was playing on these rotating platforms on the wall. "Fun! F-U-N-E! Fun!"

"You misspelled fun'," I told her, "Now, come on, sweetheart, we need to get you to some sort of prison wait a sec WE DON'T HAVE A PRISON!"

"Playing in prison is no fun!" the Lil' Sparky frowned. "I wanna play with you!"

"WITH ME?!" I roared. "NO WAY! SHY GURL, HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"Um, maybe" Shy Gurl looked around wildly, then got an idea. "Go in here!" motioning to the room that the "Lantern Ghost" was in, "There's fun stuff in here!"

The Lil' Sparky shook her head er, her whole self. "No! That big bad monster tried to get me! But I shocked him and he went away."

"Sho-shocked?!" I trembled with fear. That was the only thing I was afraid of: being shocked with electricity. "You're electric, eh?"

"Uh-huh! And my name is" 

"I ALREADY SAID, I don't care about your name, sweetheart." To Shy Gurl, I muttered, "How do you lure a toddler electric spark thingy into a dark room?"

"Beats me, sir"


	2. The Big Bad Lantern Ghost

New Page 1

(Hm, sorry if this isn;t quite as good, but I try...  
General Guy has an idea to get rid of the Lil' Sparky. Putting Shy Gurl in charge of that, he can finally finish training the Shy Squad... or at least _try_ to...)

Chapter 2 – The Big Bad Lantern Ghost

"Shy Squad! We have a new mission this time!"

The Shy Squad answered that by well, you know

"AAHHHH!! AHHH! New mission?! EEEEEE!!!!"

"QUIET!" I roared. "This one is not at all like our mission to beat Mario! It's to find out how to lure a Lil' Sparky into a frightening room!!"

The entire Shy Squad stopped and turned to me. Well There was one Fly Guy smashing into the wall for some reason I had no idea until the Lil' Sparky came in

"Wow! A secret spy meeting!" she exclaimed. "Can I be a spy too?? I wanna be a spy!"

"What?! WE'RE NOT SPIES, sweetheart!" I yelled. "Get OUT of here!!! This place is for Shy Guys only!"

"Shy Guy?" she looked confused. "What's a Shy Guy?"

"Grr!" I clenched my fists. "US!!! WE'RE SHY GUYS!!!"

"Oh I'm a Lil' Sparky! My name is"

"I know you're Lil' Sparky, AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR NAME!!"

"You're mean! M-E-E-N! Mean!"

Shy Gurl blinked. "General Guy, sir, this little thing apparently has no idea how to spell, sir."

"She's a toddler Lil' Sparky," I explained. "Remember? You were with me when I met her!"

"Oh, yes Sorry, sir, I was too busy cowering in the corner most of the time, sir."

"I know," I muttered. "So, sweetheart," talking to the little Lil' Sparky, "What can we do to convince you to keep us away, eh?"

The Lil' Sparky stared for a moment, then answered. "I wanna be Agent Watt and work at this Toy Box!" she exclaimed. "Before Mommy finds out where I am!"

"Agent Watt? NO!!! NOTHING BUT SHY GUYS IN THIS ARMY!!"

"Yeah! My name's Watt! Can I be a Lil' Sparky Guy?"

"NO!!!" Then I got an idea. "There's one thing you can do though"

"What?"

"Go back to the surface world and tell us if that bad Mario's near," I answered. 

"Mario's a good guy!" Watt corrected, "And I don't want Mommy to find me!"

"Then why don't you" Shy Gurl whispered something to me, one of the best things I'd heard in a while. "Why don't you go into that dark room and defeat the Lantern Ghost? We need it defeated and you could probably light up the room, right?"

"But, but" Watt stuttered, "That big bad ghost tried to trap me in his lantern!"

"Just be careful, make sure he doesn't do that," I told her. "Is that OK, sweetheart?"

"Um, OK, I guess, but but"  
  
"Now what?!"

"I don't wanna go alone! Someone has to go with me! Mommy wouldn't like it," she added.

"Then Shy Gurl should go with you," I concluded.

"GENERAL, SIR!" Shy Gurl gasped, "But, I'm I'm"

"Afraid of the dark, yes," I sighed, "But this little Watt can light things up. DON'T TURN BACK, troopette! Be brave! You must face your fears to conquer them!"

"Y-y-yes, sir"

"Yeah! Let's go beat Lantern Ghost!" Watt bounced up and down. "Yippee! Well, come on, Shy Gurl!"

Watt and Shy Gurl left, and I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

__

I don't know how they'll do, I thought, _but, even if they get kidnapped or something no big loss_

"General Guy, sir," a Spy Guy told me, "Sir, King Bowser wishes to know the report on the progression of your secret weapon and the Shy Squad."

"The secret weapon is going very well; the Shy Squad is a mess but I think we can handle. Right, troops?!"

That was answered by the usual screaming. 

I shook my head and sighed. "Well Tell him we'd better just hope Mario doesn't come around"

"Sir Word has come that Mario has beaten the Invincible' Tubba Blubba of Gusty Gulch. Who knows if he will find his way here, sir."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "How could he beat someone who's invincible?!"

"He managed, general, sir"

I frowned, thinking, then came up with a GREAT idea. "We are near the Red train station, the entrance is near Blue"

"Yes, sir?"

"Take the train off the track and out of the Toy Box! And break the track in places so that if the train DOES somehow get back on track, it can't go anywhere!"

"Great idea, sir!!"

"Ha ha, yes Let's see Mario get any further! Ha ha!"

Now, let's switch views for a moment. Watt and the Shy Gurl are looking in the dark for the Lantern Ghost. How goes their search?

"Dark" Shy Gurl moaned, "Dark will eat me"

"No it won't," Watt assured her. "You can see if you stick close to me."

Shy Gurl did so. "Dark scared of dark"

"Hee hee, I like the dark!" Watt chuckled. "I can light things up in the dark!"

"Who goes there? Who dares face the _Lantern Ghost?!"_

"We do!" Watt answered. "We have orders from, um, General Guy to get you out!"

The Lantern Ghost faced the two of them, holding up its lantern. "See this lantern? There is no light in it. I need a source of light."

"But you like it dark," Watt reminded it, "Why do you need light?"

"Oh, uh" the Lantern Ghost stuttered, "Um, because because I need to see when I want to get food! Yeah, that's it."

Watt looked confused. "Ghosts have to eat?"

"No, no, that's not it, because I want to scare Shy Guys! Yeah, that's why. They hate light."

"No, no we d-don't," Shy Gurl stuttered. "W-we hate d-d-d-dark"

"Grr, well, the real reason is THIS Yoink!" The Lantern Ghost grabbed Watt and shoved her into the lantern. "Ha ha! You're a good little source of light, you Lil' Sparky!"

"NO NO NOOOOO!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She began bawling. "Shy Gurl! Go tell General Guy on this meanie!"

"Sure Gotta run!" Shy Gurl ran as fast as she could to the exit and to my (General Guy's) hideout.

"OK, troops for the last time SHOW ME THE _CORRECT _FORMATION IF MARIO ATTACKS!"

This time only two Shy Guys went insane. The rest attacked an inflatable dummy of Mario. 

"Take that, plumber!"

"Yeah! You scare us too much!"

"You're too fat! You'll get stuck in a pipe! Hee hee!"

"I'll let you go if you tell me the name of a good Italian food place!" Gourmet Guy stuck his fork into the dummy, popped it, and ate it. "Hmm, tastes OK"

"GOURMET GUY!"

"What, general?"

"STOP EATING THE DUMMIES! Good thing I bought 50 of them"

"I've eaten 43, sir."

"I know. That's why I bought 50."

"I see Will the next one taste better?"

"No! OK, troops, that was good. Try again. Gourmet Guy, please don't eat it this time."

"I'll try to remember, sir."

"GENERAL GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYY!" Shy Gurl ran in screaming then.

"What?!" 

Shy Gurl ran to me and clung with all her little strength. "G-g-g-general Guy," she gasped. "T-t-the L-l-l-lantern Ghost It got, it got, it got"

"Who?" I asked, pushing her away.

"WATT!!!! It trapped her in its lantern! IT MADE THE ROOM DARK!!!!"

"Mission accomplished," I chuckled, "Yes, good, we're rid of that Lil' Sparky."

"But the Lantern Ghost"

"I don't care about that! Maybe it'll stop Mario for us!"

"Um, OK, sir"

Gourmet Guy was chewing on another dummy. "Blech, doesn't taste any better uninflated.. Oops, sorry, General Guy, I forgot"

"Make that 44 that you've eaten. OK, blow up the 45th!"

A Shy Guy took an air compressor and used it to blow up the next one. "CHAAAAAAARGE!" I commanded. 

They ganged up on it, and managed to pop it before Gourmet Guy could. "Good, troops! That's the kind of spirit I want when Mario attacks! On the next one, I only want the Stilt Shys to attack."

The 46th one was blown up, and the Stilt Guys quickly popped it with their stilts. We had to stop then Since Gourmet Guy had taken the remaining inflatable Marios and eaten all of them.

"Hmm. Not bad"

"GOURMET GUY!!!!!!!"

"Oops, sorry again, General"

"Well, nevermind Think you're ready to face fighting Mario?" I asked the Shy Squad.

They looked at each other and shrugged. 

I sighed. "Well, we'll try"

"GENERAL GUY!!!" a Sky Guy flew up to me then. "MARIO'S HERE!!!!!"

Gasps and shouts of surprise were heard from the other Shy Guys. "How long?!"

"Just a little while ago, sir. He hasn't found the train yet"

"YES HE HAS!!!!!" a fire-covered Fry Guy ran in. "HE FOUND THE TRAIN! And gotten to Pink Station!"

"How does he manage?" I muttered. "Is he alone?"

"No sir We found out from some Spy Guys who is in his team."

"Report on that?"

"He's with a little kid Goomba with a blue hat who talks too much and who seems to be named Goombario. There's also this blue-shelled Koopa Troopa with a red bandana who uses his shell to reach hard to get things named Kooper. And a pink Bob-omb who likes to blow things up named Bombette, a mail-carrier Paratroopa who can fly named Parakarry, and a lady Boo who can turn Mario invisible named Bow!"

"Oh, no! That's a big team! A ghost? Well, troops, we will probably have to fight him! Remember the battle plan?"

An affirmative by most, insane screaming by the rest.

"Gee I'll just take that as a general yes"


	3. Attack!!

Chapter 3 

(Okies, and here's chapter 3. A final test on the Shy Guys bravery! .............. If they had any, that is.)

Chapter 3 – Assault!!

I sent a squad of Spy Guys to check up on Mario's current location. The Shy Squad was practicing maneuvers (and screams of terror) while I finished up on my secret weapon.

Shy Gurl hung around with me. I was actually rather proud of her, the only troop who had done anything right so far, even if it was on accident. "General Guy, sir Is there anything else we should do in order to keep Mario away, sir?"

"I've been thinking on that, troopette," I answered. "Perhaps Setting up a barricade in the hallway leading from Red Station to this hideout would be a good idea. Shy Gurl, why don't you lead them in building it?"

"Really, sir?! You think I would be able to do that without messing up?!"

"No," I muttered, "But if it distracts the opponent for at least two seconds, it's worth a try. TROOPS! Who is willing to assist Shy Gurl in creating a barricade?!"

Since none of them directly answered, I picked a few random ones and set them off. "Make it good, troops!"

Shy Gurl saluted. "Aye aye sir! Hey does this mean I'm one of your actual officers right now, General?!"

"Yes, if you succeed, I might make you Lieutenant Gurl'," I promised. "I kind of doubt you'll succeed, though"

"Ooh, ooh, I'll try, sir! Shy Squad! Are you ready?"

Nothing but insane screams, which Shy Gurl took as a yes. "THEN LET'S GO!"

Once they left, I firmly attached the lightbulb to my weapon. "There we go, all done Mario will never be able to beat it! In fact, if one of my Shy Guys takes it over and attacks me using it, _I _wouldn't be able to beat it!"

Now let's focus on Shy Gurl and the rest of the Shy Squad's attempting to build a barricade.

"What should we build it out of?"

Shy Gurl frowned, thinking. "Um Uh I dunno."

"Blocks!" another one shouted. "Hee hee, whenever someone makes a tower of blocks, I can't knock it down, I'm too much of a nitwit', as General Guy says, though I don't know what that means Anyway, let's build it out of blocks!"

"Ok, that'll do." Shy Gurl tried to pick up a block about the size of her hand. "Ooh! Ooh! Heavy! It must weigh about 10 ounces!"

Another Shy Guy picked it up for her, and after about ten minutes of building and accidental knocking down, they finally had a good blockade.

That is, until a clumsy Shy Guy leaned against it and knocked it over

They were rebuilding it again when a frantic Spy Guy ran in. "MARIO'S HEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEE!" he shouted. "RED STATION! Here's here! I mean, he's here! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!?!?!"

"PANIC!" Shy Gurl and the others ran around screaming for a moment. Suddenly, she stopped. "No, no, no! That won't do! Um Hurry up! Rebuild the block-ade! Hee hee Get it? A blockade of blocks: block-ade!"

The Spy Guy wasn't impressed. "Hurry! BEFORE MARIO GETS HERE!!!"

They finished the blockade, and waited, waited patiently

WAITED.

Shy Gurl sent another Shy Guy to check where Mario was, as she was too scared to do so herself. Two seconds later though, he came running back. "HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!!" he screeched. "Him and his scary team!"

"If all else fails," Shy Gurl told them, "RUN AWAY!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Everything seemed to be going smoothly that is, until Mario decided to use the pink Bob-omb to blow up the barricade. The soot-covered Shy Guys and Gurl just stared for a moment, until Shy Gurl shrieked, "RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole squad ran away screaming.

I could hear them long before they came into the room. "MARIO'S HERE MARIO'S HERE _MARIO'S HEEEEREEEEE!" _Shy Gurl squealed. "What are we GONNA DO, General Guy, sir?!?!?!?!"

"Some soldier you are, troopette," I muttered. "Shy Squad! Into formation! This is the real thing this time!"

There was a lot of screaming and even more confusion, but they got into formation, more or less

After a few minutes, Mario did indeed make his way in there. Just as the Spy Guys had reported, he had quite a team: A Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Bob-omb, Paratroopa, Boo, and, and, and.

WATT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!???!

"There's that General Meanie!" Watt frowned when she saw me. "When I got kidnapped by that big bad monster that kept saying Wee hee hee!' he didn't try to help me! Shy Gurl did though. Where's Shy Gurl? She's my friend!"

Shy Gurl gasped. "Friend? Nobody ever said that before what does it actually mean, general, sir?"

I didn't even answer. "Well, Mario," I said, trying to sound as evil as I could, "I see you have made it here!"

"Who are you?" the Goomba asked.

"I'm General Guy, assigned to protect this Toy Box and protector of a Star Spirit! We have orders from King Bowser to make sure _you_ don't get it, SO YOU WON'T!!!! SHY SQUAD! CHAAAARGE!"

No movement by the squad. They were all shaking with fear and gasping for breath, too scared to even scream.

"ATTACK!" I commanded. 

Still nothing.

Needless to say, I was getting a little impatient with my troops "ATTACK HIM ALREADY!!!!!"

Finally, the Shy Squad took heed of what I was saying, and attacked. But once they were attacked by Mario and crew, they ran right back to me!

"WHAT?! What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"THEY'RE SCARY!!!" one Shy Guy wailed. "I'm SCARED!"

"Get back out there!" I ordered. "We have to protect the Toy Box!"

The Shy Guys ran away Quite away right past Mario and gang! "ESCAPE!!!!!"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF!!" I turned to Shy Gurl. "COME WITH ME! It's time for the secret weapon! Stilt Shys, attack while we get it ready!"

I got up into the weird looking vehicle and Shy Gurl directed me. I accidentally ran over her, though, so once she got back up, she ran away too!

"Argh Shy Squad" I shook that off. "OK, MARIO! Me and you! And your team Well, I'll fight, and _beat_ you all myself!!!"

The pink Bob-omb with them looked confused. "Pardon me saying this," she said, "But, uh, what _is _that weird-looking thing you're riding in?"

"My secret weapon! It has great power! You won't be able to beat it!!"

The Paratroopa looked confused. "Um, OK, whatever"

Well, I was partially right The Bob-omb's blowing up did do some damage, as did Watt's electrical attacks, but the others could do little or no damage to it.

After a few minutes, I turned on the light bulb. This light bulb was not an ordinary bulb; it could shoot electricity! Which, I noticed, did damage to everyone _but_ Watt

DARN THAT LIL' SPARKY!!!!!! Does it ever end?!?!?!??!

After a few more hits from the super-power toddler, Watt, a few screws fell loose from my machine, and the whole thing collapsed!

Defeat, I thought, _shocking defeat_

Shocking? Uh-oh

Watt came up to me. "General Guy! Take this!" She shocked me, though rather gently, and I freaked out. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!!!! DON'T SHOCK ME!! NOOOO!!!!!" I ran out screaming, too Hey, I _am _a Shy Guy, after all!

Which of course, left the fate of the Toy Box in Mario's hands, not to mention the Star Spirit..

Well, as Tutankoopa said, you can certainly have bad days

This though, was worse than bad. Terrible. Horrifying. And the like.

Oh, well, maybe if I train up the Shy Squad a bit more

Bah, I wouldn't bet on it!

(I did it! i did it!Afterabout a full week of trying I finally got itto upload chapters 2 & 3; stupid computer, why won't the modem work... *kicks it, it explodes* .... Um...  
Well, that's it with this one... Should I make another, on a different enemy? I just love writing behind-the-scenes stories on Paper Mario bad guys, I'm just not sure who to do next...)


End file.
